cleverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eliminator
The Eliminator is a hit Down Town reality show that began airing in the summer of 2004. The show airs on Channel 5. This show is also the most popular show on the station. The show normally runs for 26 episodes, with an elimination taking place every other episode. New episodes are normally aired twice a week on Mondays and Fridays (with the exclusion of the first season, which had one episode a week). The show normally records a year before the show finally airs. A new season airs two years after the other season is complete. Rumors speculate that the fifth season might be the only one to break the every two year chain. Producers have not said anything about this. Format Seasons 1 + 2 For the first two seasons (2004 and 2006), the show had 18 people trapped inside a sound stage in San Vantracia for a duration of 86 days. In the beginning, there are three teams of six (then two teams of eight when two are eliminated). Among the six or eight people, there is a "mastermind", which is secretly planning the downfall of all of their teammates. If the team eradicates the "mastermind" before a swap or merge, then the people on that team earn $50,000. The teams compete in challenges. The worst performing team goes to elimination, where they vote one of their own out of the sound stage. When 9 people are left, the teams merge. If the "masterminds" are still around, they get $100,000 and stay in the game. From there, they keep battling out until there's only two people left. The previously eliminated 16 contestants then vote for a winner, with three votes being cancelled. The one with the most votes in $1,000,000. Seasons 3, 4, and 5 For the 2008 season, the show got a massive overhaul due to the ratings of last season. The show this time had 16 people trapped in random location (in 2008 it was a mansion, in 2010 it was a ski lodge, and in 2011 it was a pagoda). From the beginning, there are two teams of eight. When a team loses a challenge, they go elimination, where they nominate one person to be eliminated. However, the people on the winning team vote for a person they want eliminated off of that team out of the two nominees. The "mastermind" twist has been removed due to a controversy that happened in 2006. When the merge comes with eight people, the game continues as always. To decide the winner, they are put in front of a live audience and they vote for a winner. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 While season five has been confirmed, it is unknown when it will air. Some sources say it will air in July of 2011, although this is unconfirmed. Controversy Season 1 *In episode five, Krista left the game because she felt like she was being bullied by her teammates. All of the six remaining teammates have been talked to about bullying other contestants, but they denied any form of bullying that has occurred. An investigation was called in because of what Krista said. *Channel 5 received 48 complaints regarding episode 14's challenge, saying that the yellow team had a more greater advantage than the magenta team. The complaints claim that the host gave the magenta team was given a greater help in order for them to continue their winning record, due to losing their two strongest teammates two episodes earlier. The station denied any complaints made. Season 2 *At least 300 people complained about how the game changed when Kitty made the final 10. The rules were that if a mastermind were to make the merge, he or she would receive $100,000 and the game would continue as normal. People complained that the games rules were hijacked when Kitty (who was the only surviving mastermind at merge), making her safe at every challenge, and everybody else on the block. The host then would choose one of them to be eliminated. Ever since the outrage took place, the format was changed in 2008.